Miura Twins(Revised)
by blackMagician24
Summary: "And who are these two sweet hearts?" "I'm Haru!-" "And I'm Haku!-" "And we're the Miura twins!" You've lived enough times to know this is not gonna end well... Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue-ness-ation

Sup, i know i started doing this story before but i really didn't like how it even started so i decided to start again. The way i'm writing is pretty different but different maybe better so give it a try will ya? I may change the POV in later chapters so its not going to stay in the same way every chapter but most will probably will be like this.

I hope ya like the story!

Ops almost forgot...

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! At all! I'd be to troublesome anyway~ I prefer fanfiction anyway~

_Sup- _Dream

Normal - Normal

How ya doin' - slang - weird accent(Mostly it's gonna be Haku)

Miura Twins

Prologue

You're Haku Miura and you love playing hide and seek.

It's your favorite game since forever and also the only game your sister can't beat you at, never ever. You hummed a familiar tune as you skip around the house, the voice of your sister counting went farther away as you reached and opened a blue door. You grin as you back away quietly from the door and run downstairs before hiding in the laundry room, not your favorite hiding spot but enough to sleep in it as your sister looks for you. The feeling of guilt of sleeping while playing a game quickly disappears as you remember that she snitched you to your mother with the missing movie that you had BOTH taken and watched TOGETHER, that little-!... little snitchy pants! Yeah snitchy pants! And she had interrupted your nap too! Nobody should interrupt your naps! Ever!

You lay down on a pile of clean clothes that was on the other side of dryer which couldn't be seen from the door and smiled triumphantly at the payback. Yup, revenge was a plate best not eaten but very well deserved. You smiled at your genius plans and closed your eyes, quickly lured to sleep by your warm makeshift bed of clothes.

_The room was-it was similar, very similar to your room. It would be a perfect replica if not for the missing mountain of plush toys that normally inhabits your bed and Haru's bed that's missing from its place on the other side of the room. The same ocean blue theme that was on your side of the room, same desk, lamp and even closet! _

"My first life was so boring,

Just forget I mentioned it

_Huh? Where was this song coming from? You step closer to the door, discovering the source to be outside the room. _

And my 2nd seemed to let me do

All the things the my first time life didn't,

_The song sounded funny, you concluded, but has a nice melody. You turn the door handle in your hand- surprisingly it's not locked- the door opened easily and you stepped outside. _

3rd life was a hateful man

All poisoned to the bone,

In my 4th I played the piano

But just didn't have the eyes to read the notes,

_You walk down the hallway that the door led to. You could hear a piano which you hadn't realized was the main instrument in the song. The soft tone of the voice that sang almost gave a different idea of what the song was about. _

In my 5th life I supported girls

Of course that wasn't all,

My 6th life was corrupted

Though I guess it was a little fun,

_You finally reach your destination, the song louder up close than before but still had the 'funny' rhythm as you so kindly put it._

7th life I cried so much

And all I did was mourn,

And my 8th life was so rich

I could have bought the world and everything,

And in this life…"

_You look at the golden rimmed door; turning the handle you try to open it. The door opened easily but before you could clearly see what was inside a bright light blinded you. The only thing you could see was a piano and bright pink eyes along with a small sad smile that you felt was directed at you. _

You're Haru Miura and frankly you're sick and tired of losing in hide-and-seek! Because dang it, you hate losing! Losing is totally not your thing and will never be!

But you're dang close to admitting defeat, raaaaaaaaow! How can she be so good at the only game you are terribly at! Not fair at all! You have looked everywhere inside the house, your room, your parent's room, the bathrooms, and the kitchen! Even inside the cabinets!

"Hakuuuuuuu! Where the dang are yooooooouu!" You whine- no! yell! Because Miura Haru does not whine nor beg, you have to much pride for that and your ego would end up bruised so no! You don't beg or whine!

"Haru-chan! Why are you pouting in the floor?" You look up at your mother, the annoyance clear on your face as you refuse to answer her question. You can see it in her amusement filled eyes; you'll be nothing more than a laugh once you give up and your mother goes to find your sister. Finding that little ghost faster than you can say Miura, you'll end up being teased merciless! You can't have that!

"Not this time mama! I'll Haku! Not givin' up now! Not evah!" Your face turns red as your mysterious accent makes its way through your vocal cords. Not even your mother knows where it's from but it's very dang embarrassing!

"Sure my great adventurer, but after finding the mysterious ghost be sure to report to home base! Diners going to be ready soon so don't take long!" With a warm smile that makes you feel warm inside- not that you'll ever admit it- she makes her way to the kitchen. So now with your time limit set you go find that ghost!

Half an hour have pass and you still have no clue, glaring with irritation at your mother you admit the truth and tell her you can't find your sister. She has this smile that you can clearly see means the usual 'I know something you don't'. Your eyes narrow and then widen as Haku steps from behind your mother.

"Not fair! I was- I was-! Daaaang!"

"Sorry Haru, I got tired of waitin'." You continue to pout, just dandy you lost again. "Ya took tah long and I got tired of waitin'"

"Let's eat, dinners ready." You look around; irritation forgotten as you look around expectantly. "Sorry Haru, daddy has work to do he won't come till later."

You suddenly feel sad at the news, he's never around dang it! "Were used to it anyway, let's go eat…"

"Cheer up Haru! Mama an' I made mac an' cheese!"

"Buying me over with food won't work! The great Haru-sama is greater than that!" The smile on your face betrays your words as you run to the table.

"Hai, hai Ru-chan Ku-chan~ let's eat peacefully now~"

This actually ended like this cause i really didn't want to give all the information of my sweet Haku right away, though the fact that i didn't really know how to write them as babies so i'll stick with this. Cannon won't start right away since i want to do a childhood act.

I know that Haru doesn't act like that at all but it's all for a reason! I swear! I'll be explained in later chapters! But now that i think about it she sounds like lambo at the end! LOL! Also about their dad, he isn't a math teacher but an ex-math teacher!His job will probably be mentioned later. It won't all be the same as cannon.

Weirdly i find it easier to write with 'you'.. Can anyone guess where i got the idea to put that point of view?

Well tell me what you think about the story! Don't leave that sexy review button waiting~


	2. Chapter 2: Of Haru's and Haku's

Heya fellas, How ya doin'? Here i've brought ya what you've been waintin' for~ Probably not, but meh i hope ya do~~ Sorry 'bout the last chapter with no divider lines or wwhatvver that shizz is, must have been confusing, i should fix that...

So! I'm Sooooooo Sorry 'bout all da mistakes this chapter probably has, Haven't been able ta proof read it! I'll have to put on the curtains of shame!

Well, that stuff behind let me do thish before i forrget~

Disclaimerr: I, BlackMagician24 or BM, do not own KHR or any of its charracterrs, only mah sweet lil'Haku and probably a few morre in the futurre. BTW, the song in the firrst chapter ain't mine, at all.

And without furrtherr a-do(:?) Lets get thish story on the road~

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter 2

Your name is Haru and again you are being chosen as the point of view, boy does the author picks you! Of course she picks you! It's not that surprising, you are way better than any other!

And as of now you are bored-er than any other, no boredom can be compared to yours not even the boredom of your sis' can compare to yours and she's right next to you, rolling around on her bed at the other side of the room.

"Haku, is the window open?"

"You are not jumping out of it Haru, if ya leave me alone... Mama will kill me, then revive both of us and make us clean it and I don't wanna clean blood."

"Why?"

"It's sticky and hard to get off of anythin' n' everythin', harder ta get off of clothes too,"

"How do you know that?"

"TV, and I'd like ta have someone ta blame when somethin' goes batshi-wrong"

"Wow really? You sure adore me," You deadpan, "but no matter how tempting it is to end my boredom and make you clean the evidence I'd rather live."

"Then why'd ya ask? 'Cause if ya want ta go out, the front door is just as tempting."

"The front door is too obvious; if you want to escape the window is the best way!"

"That's if ya want ta fall to your doom and break your head while you're at it." You roll your eyes at that, she suuure is positive.

"let's see about that" The grin on your face gets bigger as you see her roll away from you, giving you a no-way-in-hell-am-i-participating-in-of-your-evil-plans look.

"How about we-"

"No"

"But-"

"Nope"

"Hey!-"

"Lalalalalalala circus!-"

"Hear me dang!-"

"Papapararapa afro!"

"Goddan-!"

"Circus, afro, circus, afro papapara- Owwwy!The hel-ck, ya didn't have ta do that!" she pouted, throwing back the coloring book that had 'slipped' out of your hand and onto her head. From across the room. With enough force to hurt. Yup, seems legit.

"And you didn't have to ignore me, now where was i…"

"Drownin' in yer thoughts? Lettin' me nap? Or the impossible! Doin' both at the same time!" You won't even grace that with a response.

"Right… As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, why don't we escape and adventure! Check the outside!"

"Mm-hm… And we surely won't get in a really big mess now." Wha? Your brows shot up in surprise, since when had your sister been capable of sarcasm last time you checked she had been listening to your every word and following you everywhere like a proper younger sibling, she used to be so silent and obedient. Now that you think about it, she had been acting differently since the last time you played hide and seek, dang that game even now it's bringing you problems.

"Oh don't sarcasm me young skywal- No, grassjumper? nope, grasshopper! Yes grasshopper- young grasshopper! You're 3minutes too young-er to be able to sarcasm me!" You point at her accusingly, the deadpan look on her face makes you more suspicious then before, did aliens take your sister away and maybe brainwashed her? Nah, that's ridiculous, maybe!- You should really get back on topic don't cha think?

Ahem! Back to the previous topic: Escap- Adventure! Now to convince your sister! This is a fight of will, and you're not losing!

++++ How 'bout a change of a character? Hm… lets be the other young girl with memories of 4 other lives ++++++++++++++++++

You are now the girl other with the other 4 memories and you cannot believe you agreed to this, was a quiet nap to much ta ask for?

Anyway why don't cha deal with yer sister? Sounds like a good idea, maybe that'll get rid of your sleep.

"Don't you worry; mama is too busy working in the office room she won't notice." That solves one of your worries, but that still ain't gonna make up for all the trouble yer gonna get in. Oh well, ya'll have ta suck it up an' move on. And it kinda makes ya feel better not being stuck in the house.

You let yourself smile, it was good not having your mother there to tell you what ya can an' can't do 'cause no matter how much ya miss havin' a family it was kinda hard ta get used to follow rules. "Haru, let's go to da park!"

"Sure! Let's go, may the adventure begin!" She took your hand and ran, draggin' ya along. Before ya know it she stopped and looked around confused. You're pretty sure she doesn't know where she's goin', you grin and the words escape your mouth before you can stop them.

"Do ya even know where ya goin'? Is Big sis' Haru lost by any chance?" Oh hel-ck, you should at least act like you used ta be, meh it's not like you've taken actin' classes. Well in your second life you were a master at actin' but hel-ck! Urg stop cursing!- that shiz was long ago and sadly ya are outta practice.

Welp why don't'cha stop rambling and get to da story. Yep, lets do just that.

Haru's giving ya a look that's clearly asking, 'who-the-heck-are-ya-and-what-have-ya-done-with-mah-lil'-sis' well maybe not _clearly_ but your pretty sure that's what it means, probably a twin thing 'cause ya don't think that a look would or should be able to say more than 'What the fu-dge?' or 'Huh?'.

"Since when- never mind." She dropped the look but still looked suspicious, thank glob no question. "And Haru-sama is never lost! She was just checking the right way to go!"

You hum, not believing her at all. Which caused more confusion, you decide to helck with it! Theres no way your actin' yer way outta this 'not-her-sis-suspiciousness' nonsence so might as well give up on that. I'd be annoying ta have ta act like a 2 year old anyway.

"As if you know better, so great Haku-sama tell me your brilliant idea" A grin make way to your face as you walk up to the gate of one of the many houses around ya. "Hey Haru, why don't we ask for directions~"

'Don't talk ta strangers!' 'Have ya nevah been told not to talk ta people ya don't know?' Wha da? You look around, you're sure you just heard some voices… were they in your head? That's impossible! Anyway, back to your objective you hit the button next to the gate.

"Haku what do you think you're doing! Don't-"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hellooooooo~

Hope ya like it, Thought i still think it could be betterr.

I really don't know how a 2 goin' ta 3 year old would act so i kinda-probably-maybe did it at blind and probably not correctly, but hey! Its a fanfiction and their overall personalities, actions and such are like thish mostly because of their past lives. (I.E.: Haru is totally not like that, at all.) Oh! And that song in the first chapter is not mine, at all- i found it in youtube- but to whoever it is- cause i dont know- sorry for... not getting permission i guess. Wow i sure have said sorry today...

Hey people, who can guess the person who'll answere da door? Dan-dan-daaaaaaannn! I desided ta do a lil' cliffhangerr, just forr fun an' gamesh~

Comments are loved, follows are desired and favorites are admired, lol that sounds cool! A new catchphrase!

BM24444444 outta da house, Ciao~


End file.
